New Life
by iloveChiodosXD
Summary: Emmett and Bella are brother and sister who move to forks after their mom and step dad die. They are trying to make a new life for themselves, but both are battling inner deamons that two certain people might be able to help with.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"**Bella! Bella, wake up!! Get your ass outta bed, it's the first day of school, we'll be late if you don't get up NOW!!" screamed my lovely big brother Emmett.**

"**I'm up, I'm up" I said back.**

**This is how it always is on the first day of school, only this time it was different. We weren't waking up to the smell of Phil's French toast or pancakes or mom's coffee, we were waking up to grey skies typical for Forks, Washington. Though both Em and I had pretty much gotten used to it over the summer. I mean sure, it was sunny most of the time during summer, but not hot. Not for me at least. We'd been here ever since mom and Phil died in the fire in early June. It was our last day of finals and we came home to our house completely torched. There had been something wrong with the dryer and it caught fire, killing my mom and step-father. **

**But life with Charlie hadn't been that bad, he's quiet like me, but big and muscular like Emmett. They both have deep voices and all three of us have brow hair. Em's, like dad's is short and curly where as mine is long and wavy. Em has mom's personality, out there and boisterous and a little eccentric, and I'm shy and quiet like Charlie. Em got mom's blue eyes, only a bit darker, and I got Charlie's brown eyes. I'm dull, boring and just plain jane.**

**I sighed and got up out of bed to take a shower. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and Berry body wash, the both reminded me so much of summer. I got out and started blow drying my hair and straightened it. I don't usually put this much effort into my appearance, but it's the first day of my Junior year at a new high school in a new town, gotta make some sort of impression, right?**

**After I was done with my hair I went into my bedroom and slipped on my favorite black lace bra and underwear set. I grabbed my favorite skinny jeans, they had skulls on the ass pockets, they were amazing! Then I put on the shirt I had picked out specifically for today. It was a turquoise color and in lighter pink it said "Fluff My Boner". I grabbed my red iPod and phone and headed down stairs to leave. Emmett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs so I put on my multi colored vans and and headed out the door with Em right behind me. I was doing pretty good on the stairs until I got to the last one and slipped landing straight on my ass. What a great way to start out my new life in Forks. **


	2. The Meeting

**AN: I own nothing. :( **

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett helped me up and laughed like always. I really truly am not coordinated at all. I growled at him and walked out the door, while he followed still laughing. I climbed up into his huge jeep and plugged my iPod in.

He groaned and said "Really Bells? It's my jeep, shouldn't I get to pick the music?"

"No, this is me getting you back for laughing at me" I said then stuck my tongue out at him.

I picked one of my favorite songs called "Bulls Make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs Get Slaughtered" by Chiodos, the most amazing band ever. I knew that even though Em was into that hip-hop/rap crap (that I very secretly liked) he did like this song, and this band.

We drove to Forks High rocking out to stuff on my iPod and pulled into the lot with "Dragula" by Rob Zombie blaring out the speakers. We got a lot of looks. It didn't help that Emmett already had sleves of tattoo's down his arms (mom let him start them on his 16th birthday and the were finished just after his 18th) and I had snake bites and a tongue piercing. We were outcasts, I could already tell. Everyone looked preppy and stuck up.

Em turned off the jeep and we both hopped out.

"Ha ha so, what do you think Bells, think we'll be accepted?" Em asked while laughing.

"Not a chance in hell big brother" I laughed back.

We walked to the front office to pick up our schedules and found that even though we had no classes together, we did have lunch together, which was awesome. While we were in the office I asked about swim team too. I was on the swim team back in Phoenix and I missed it, I had always been a water baby, mainly because didn't get along well with solid ground. She gave me all of the information for it and we thanked her and left.

Em and I parted ways because our classes were on opposite sides of the campus, and I put my headphones in. The Rob Zombit song ended, and "The Common Hours" by I See Stars came on. I was so into the music that I didn't hear, or see, him before I ran into him. I fell straight on my ass again, and my ear buds came out.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Said a velvet voice. I looked up to see a beautiful bronze haired boy about 6'4". He had a medium build and pale skin. He was also sporting spider bite piercing and a "Scary Kids Scaring Kids" t-shirt with black skinny jeans. I finally got to his eyes and he had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I had ever seen.

"Huh, oh um, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said as I collected my iPod and ear buds and started to get up.

"Here let me help you" he said as he grabbed my arm. A jolt of electricity went through my body and I gasped.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen." he said

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Are you new here?" Edward asked.

"Yea, My brother Emmett and I just moved here from Phoenix." I replied.

The warning bell rang just then .

"Well, it was nice meeting you Bella. I'll see you again" Edward said and started to turn.

"Oh uh wait, um I'm looking for room 203 can you tell me where that is?" I asked. He chuckled and pointed behind me. I turned and saw that I was in fact standing right outside room 203. I thanked him and started toward English thinking _this is going to be a long year._

_

* * *

_

**AN: Okay so first of all i'd like to thank everyone who added this to Story Alerts and Favorite stories. That seriously made my day, i was so nervous about posting this story. Everything that bella has i have (except the Fluff my Boner t-shirt (which i really really want) or the snake bites (which again, i really really want. lol)) If you haven't heard of Chiodos, do it! NOW!!!! they're seriously amazing. I highly reccomend all of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Thelinks for Bella's clothes and gagets are on my profile, so check them out. There will be lemons eventually. Please everyone whos reading this review and let me know what you think. I'm new to writing, so i need all the help i can get. and i'm also going to need a beta, so anyone interested PM me or something. Thanks to everyone reading and don't forget to review. :)**

**~Kayla**


	3. Lunch Time

**BPOV**

The rest of the day passed by in a blur until lunch time. I met up with Emmett outside the lunch room and we walked in together. Everyone looked at us it seemed. The whole lunch room got really, really quiet and I started blushing. Emmett laughed and seemed to be looking for someone.

"Bells I met this guy Jasper in my history class and he asked us to have lunch with him, his sister, his girlfriend and her brother. Is that cool with you??"

"Yea Em, no problem." I replied.

We walked through the lunch line where Emmett got 5 slices of pizza (and a lot of strange looks) and I grabbed a salad and an AriZona iced tea. We paid and turned around as Emmett's eyes scanned the lunch room. He finally spotted this Jasper dude, and yelled in his booming voice.

"Jazz!"

"Em!" was the reply from Jasper.

We walked over to where he was waiving from and Emmett said "Jazz, man this is my baby sister, Bella."

I finally got a good look at Jasper and realized that he was beautiful. He had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, paired with a chiseled jaw and the most perfect teeth in the world. He also had angel bites, which, even though I'd always thought of them as kinda girly, looked hot on him. He had on black skinny jeans also and a "Kings Of Leon" t-shirt.

After I was done checking him out I finally looked at the people behind him. There was a short girl, about 5 feet tall in heels, with black spikey hair and bright green eyes, that I knew I'd seen before. She had on black skinny jeans and an "Of Machines" t-shirt. It was awesome.

The next girl looked so much like Jasper, I had to assume she was his sister. They had the same light blonde hair only hers had hot pink on the under side and was stick straight and the same blue eyes. She had on denim booty shorts, which other girls here had on too, but she looked hot in them. She was also wearing a grey shirt that had this slime guy on it and said Chiodos across the top, a shirt that I also had.

"Bella, did you even hear Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Huh? Uh what? Sorry.." was my response.

Jasper just laughed and said "It's okay. The littlest girl is Alice, my girlfriend and the blonde over there is Rosalie. The one next to her is"

"Edward" I said, I know, we've already met.

Alice laughed and said "Well now that that's out of the way, sit down."

I sat between her and Edward, who just looked at me and smiled, then was lost in whatever music he was listening to again.

Emmett sat beside Rose and introduced himself to her.. Twice.

I laughed at the flustered Emmett and said "Really now Em? Really?"

He just looked at me and said "Huh?'

"I Think she knows your name by now big brother." I smiled back at him.

The whole table laughed except Edward who was still engrossed in the music. The bell rang way too soon and we all had to go to class.

"What class do you have next, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Umm… Biology" I replied.

She smiled showing perfect teeth and said "Oh Edward has the same class. Just follow him."

I looked over at Edward who had taken his headphones out and he nodded.

"Okay thanks. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

Everyone agreed and Edward and I were on our way.

"Sorry about being so quiet today at lunch" He said as we walked "I'm just really tired lately, I know it's only the beginning of the year, but it was a long summer"

I laughed and said "Oh yea, I know how you feel"

We walked into the room together and sat down at a table, getting a lot of stares from other people in the room. A blonde haired, baby faced boy walked up to us looking uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Isabella Swan, right?"

"No, I'm actually the boogie monster here to make you wet your bed at night." I said back with a smile. He just kind of chuckled uncomfortably, while out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh that's funny. You're really funny" Mike said. "Do you want to maybe be my lab partner?"

"Does that involve sitting next to you?" I asked.

"Um, yea. All the lab partners have to sit next to each other" He said.

"Oh, well in that case no, I'm comfy here and I really don't want to have to warm up another cold chair. Sorry. Kinda, not really though." I said back.

Mike looked as if he'd been slapped and Edward couldn't hold back the laugh any longer. Mike walked away and I started laughing with Edward.

"Oh, man, that was harsh Bella." Edward said.

I smiled and said "Well, that's me. Take it or leave it, I wont change."

He smiled and said "My personal philosophy."

The teacher walked in right after that and told us that who we were sitting by was our partner for the rest of the year. I smiled to myself thinking _I could get used to this. _

* * *

**AN: Wow, this is the longest chapter so far. i'm not too sure i'm happy with it though. idk. **

**so, i have a few story alerts and even a favorite stories, but no reviews. Come on guys i mean i'm not going to sit here and beg for reviews, but i gotta say, one would be nice. I like to know what you guys think of the story. good or bad. any sort of criticism or praise is appreciated. I think that's about all for today, just remember that you all are awesome and if i could i would totally give you all ice cream, but i can't. so that kinda sucks.**

**read and review :)**

**~Kayla**


	4. end of the first day

**BPOV**

The first day of school flew by, and I was exhausted. I got home and collapsed on my bed. Not even five minutes later Em burst in the door.

"Ughhhhh. What the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"What's for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Seriously Em? It's three o'clock in the afternoon. Charlie doesn't get home until 7." I said.

"I know, but I'm hungry and I can't cook." He replied.

"Fine Emmett why don't you just order a pizza. Take the money from the grocery jar" I said back.

He smiled real big and said "Thanks Bells" before turning to storm down the stairs.

"Only one Emmett!!" I yelled to him. He just laughed.

_Sway, so sway_

_You know you taste so good_

_And we melt into the floor as one_

I looked at my phone knowing I had a new text. It was from an unknown number.

_Hey Bella, it's Alice, whats up? ~Alice~_

_Umm not much. How'd you get my number? ~Bella~_

_Emmett gave it to me in sixth period. Lol. Do you want to go shopping in Port Angeles with Rose and I? ~Alice~_

_Sure. ~Bella~_

_Okay we'll pick you up in five minutes. __J ~Alice~_

I saved her number in my phone and got up to brush my hair. I ran downstairs to tell Emmett,he was just getting off the phone.

"Hey I'm going shopping in Port Angeles with Alice and Rose. There's a lasagna in the fridge just put it in the oven at 350 for 45 minutes. Start it at 6:15 Emmett." I said to him knowing that he'd probably put it in after he was done with his pizza and leave nothing for Charlie.

"Okay Bells. Have fun and tell Rose I said hi will ya??" He said with a stupid grin.

I laughed and said "Okay."

Just then I heard a honk out front and walked out the door to see a bright yellow Porche in my driveway with Alice and Rose climbing out of it.

"Damn that's a nice car" I said.

Alice smiled and replied "Thanks, it was a gift"

I laughed and asked "For what?"

She smiled and said "Just because."

I climbed into the backseat and Rose and Alice got in the front.

"Bella do you want to plug in your iPod?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I said back.

I plugged it in and found the perfect song for us girls.

_Hyphy Crunk spin that shit_

_Millionaires _

_That's right_

_Friday night it's time to party _

_Drop it down and get real naughty_

_Girls talk shit, we don't' care_

_We'll take off our underwear_

_Drinking cocktails _

_Beers with lime_

_All these guys yell "she's a dime"_

_I just wink and blow a kiss _

_While other girls just bitch and diss _

By this time we were all laughing and singing along to the song.

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_This bitch is trying to take a shot_

_She can't down one what else she got_

_Jaeger vodka even whiskey_

_Down that shit don't be a.._

_Pussy_

_Who needs pepsi juice or sprite?_

_If you do you're weak (That's right)_

_I down my shots and gulp my beers_

_Till every drop disappears_

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_Everytime I'm at the bar, you wanna pay_

_Go ahead buy me a drink, you won't get laid_

_Everytime I'm at the bar, you wanna pay_

_Go ahead buy me a drink, you won't get laid_

_Everytime I'm at the bar, you wanna pay_

_Go ahead buy me a drink, you won't get laid_

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_All there boys are drinking ale _

_And we bust out White Zinfandel_

_Yeah we're getting pretty trashed _

_But these boys ain't getting any ass_

_Drink every drink that could be tasted _

_Look at us we're fucking wasted_

_We stumble mumble no one cares_

_Just cause we're the millionaires_

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_Come get fucked up_

_Give me my alcohol_

_Let's get fucked up_

_A-L-C-O-H-O-L_

_The song ended and we all laughed as it changed. _

"_That was great Bella. You're in charge of music from now on." Alice said. Rose just laughed._

_The rest of the car ride was a lot like that. Us finding a song we loved then singing along to it and laughing._

_We got to the mall in Port Angeles around 5 and I called Charlie._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey dad, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the mall with a couple of friends. Is that okay?"_

"_Yea sure go have fun. It's a Friday."_

"_Okay thanks. Bye"_

"_Bye Bells"_

_Alice and Rose looked at me funny._

"_I forgot to tell him where I was going before hand" I explained. _

"_Oh, okay, makes sense" Rose said and we all laughed._

"_Alright girls, where to first?" I asked._

"_Hot Topic of course." Alice said. I laughed and we started off towards the best store ever._

* * *

**AN: sorry guys for the late update.. i'm just having an internal debate about the whole story. I have a beta now :) hername is Myralee and she's one of my best friends. She did beta this chapter, but my computer is fucked up and won't open her edits ofit and i just don't have the energy to re-write it right now, so it's un edited, and probably pretty bad. i really shouldn't be posting it, but i can't stand it when authors do the same thing i'm doing now, i figure something is better than nothing. By the way, the M rating isn't just because of the cussing.. There WILL be lemons later in the story.I don't have chapter 5 written out, but am kinda working on it in my head. i'll probably re-post the first four befre i finish up on that one. i know my notes tend to be somewhat ramble-y, but get used to it. it's the way i tend to work. if you hva any questions feel free to ask, and please review, it seriously makes me giggle :D P.S. if you don't know who Chiodos are, find out. fast. **


End file.
